


Five Times Spock Looked Out for Bones and One Time Bones Turned the Tables

by yunkichi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkichi/pseuds/yunkichi
Summary: Events that cause them to show that they secretly care for each other under all the bickering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for squashbee.tumblr.com  
> Also posted to howlterfanfics.tumblr.com

**One: Injured**

"Jim!" Bones shouted as he tackled the captain to the floor, out of the way of the old-style gun pointed their way. The bullets hit Bones instead of Jim; they hit him right in the ass. He cried out and Jim wriggled out from under him, looking put out.  
"You really didn't have to tackle me like that, I can take some twentieth century friendly fire," he insisted. "I'm not made of glass, you know!"  
"Friendly fire my ass... Literally. Ain't nothin' friendly 'bout that," Bones muttered, his face pressed into the dirt. "Someone take that gun away from the kid! They're trained to use phasers but a pistol's too much?" Just then, Spock appeared from seemingly nowhere.  
"Are you seriously injured, doctor?" he asked, somewhat unnecessarily, seeing as blood was seeping through his pants and onto the ground beneath.  
"I'm fine and dandy, Spock. Fine an' dandy." Spock lifted McCoy off the floor without any prior warning, causing him to yelp in surprise. Jim stared for a moment before dissolving into laughter.  
"Mind his butt holes!" he spluttered. Spock lifted an eyebrow.  
"Captain, trust that I am taking every care to avoid jostling the doctor's injuries," he explained, missing the joke. Kirk took a deep breath to calm himself down, pulled out his communicator and flipped it open.  
"Mr Scott, three to beam up, please. Have a medical team on standby."

**Two: Tired**

"Doctor, I must insist that you wake up."  
Bones groaned loudly as he was forcibly removed from a particularly pleasant dream in which he was stabbing Jim with every hypo he had in his arsenal. When he opened his eyes, he realised that he had fallen asleep at his office desk again, and that Spock's voice was the alarm that woke him. He rubbed his eyes and stared the Vulcan in the face.  
"What do you want?" he asked, irritated already. Spock blinked.  
"Your shift has been over for one point three seven hours. I would recommend that you leave for your quarters and rest. Your next shift is in ten point six three hours; you have sufficient time to sleep if you leave immediately," he explained. Bones yawned deeply and rose from his chair.  
"Why are you even in my sickbay anyway, Spock?" he grumbled. "Shouldn't you also be sleeping? Actually, don't answer that. I know you pointy eared bastards need less sleep than us mere humans," Bones continued complaining as he gestured for Spock to leave his office before doing the same. He locked the door behind them and vanished down the corridor.

**Three: Angry**

"'Doctor', my ass! You're way too pretty to be a doctor!" shouted an oddly cute guy at the bar. By McCoy's count, the man was on four drinks already. He smirked a little and batted his eyelashes.  
"Too pretty, huh? Trust me, I could 'doctor your ass' all night long. In fact, I'd quite like to," he replied, also on four drinks by now. The guy grinned and took a swig of his brandy.  
"Go on then, doctor, show me what you got," the man said. "Name's Francis, by the way." Francis took a step forward and was about to lean in further when Spock, zero drinks in, forced himself in between them.  
"Gentlemen, I believe that is quite enough," Spock started, turning towards Francis. "Doctor McCoy is the best doctor that Starfleet has to offer. His level of physical attractiveness has no affect on his ability to tend to the sick and wounded. The very notion that it does is deplorable," he argued. Francis had gone pale.  
"I-I'm so sorry... I had no idea you two were... I'll go," he stuttered before scrambling away as quickly as possible. Spock faced Bones almost triumphantly, as if he'd done a good deed.  
"What the hell did you do that for, Mr Spock?" Bones fumed. Spock's face fell almost undetectably.  
"I was merely intervening before the argument could become physical."  
"What argument? Spock, that was flirting you idiot! You just cock blocked me," Bones shouted. He paused for a second, thinking. "You Spock blocked me!"

**Four: Buried**

"Help! Somebody get me out of here!" Bones cried as he tried desperately to keep the fluffy creatures away from his face. The Enterprise had been invaded by tribbles that evening and Bones had left a few in his office to be studied. Somehow, three tribbles had become three hundred in the time it took for Bones to get a cup of coffee and now he was buried underneath them all. To his fortune, or perhaps misfortune, Spock was due to arrive to give him his daily lecture on 'how much sleep the average human needs to perform admirably' any minute now. Right on cue, Bones heard the steady footsteps of the Vulcan.  
"Spock! Help me out here," he shouted again. Spock did not reply verbally but instead started to scoop up whole armfuls of tribbles at a time, depositing them in small piles along the corridor. Eventually, a narrow path was cleared from Bones to the door. The doctor began to pick his way through the room, mindful of not stepping on any of the tribbles, making slow but definite progress. However, despite his careful watching, one tribble fell off a larger pile and rolled to right where his foot was going to land. He stumbled and began to fall forward. Spock reached his arms out to catch him and in Bones' panic, he grabbed Spock's hands to steady himself. Realising what he had done, he let go quickly and stumbled over an apology. Spock turned his back quickly and muttered a short goodbye and practically ran away, but not before McCoy could catch a glimpse of his green tinged cheeks.

**Five: Tired pt II**

"Leonard, it is twelve point four nine minutes past midnight. Your shift ended two point two one hours ago," Spock started as he walked through the door to McCoy's office. One again, he had fallen asleep at his desk and was now snoring lightly with his PADD still in his hand. Trying not to wake him, Spock took the PADD from him and lay it on the desk. He stepped around to Bones' side and pulled his wheelie chair out from under it. He hooked one arm around his shoulders, another under his knees and lifted him bridal style up into the air. He then smoothly walked towards McCoy's quarters. When he arrived, he softly repeated his voice override and stepped inside. He deposited Bones on his bed and pulled off his shoes. Just as he had placed the boots on the ground and was about to make for the door, a small sound stopped him. Bones forced open his eyes.  
"Where do you think you're going?" McCoy asked. Spock turned around and rose an eyebrow at him. Bones shuffled across the bed until his back was pressed against the wall and patted the mattress beside him. "Lie with me Spock," he mumbled, in as seductive a voice as he could muster.  
"Doctor, it would be highly unprofessional of me to do so. Goodnight."

**Plus One: Grieving**

"Spock, what's the matter?" Bones asked gently, coming up behind him on the observation deck. Spock had left the bridge all of a sudden with his PADD in hand. Now, his shoulders were slumped and his face was downcast. Well, as slumped and downcast and Vulcan shoulders and faces could be.  
"My father has died," Spock forced out. "Both of my parents and my alternate self are now dead; my brother has been missing for years. I have no family remaining." Bones' mouth fell open.  
"I grieve with thee," he offered in poorly recalled Vulcan. "But, Spock, you do have family still. You've got the whole Enterprise behind you. You've got me." Spock turned around to face him. His eyes were suspiciously shiny but Bones genuinely didn't notice; he was too busy noticing the hand offered out to him instead, the index finger and middle finger extended. Bones wasn't stupid, he understood the significance of this action. He returned it with an internal 'fuck it' and they both smiled: Bones grinning widely and Spock allowing a small upturning of the corners of his mouth. Spock may lack in biological family, but he more than makes up for it in friends... and maybe a little bit more than friends.


End file.
